1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for round hay balers and more specifically to a roller provided with plates mounted rigidly thereon in spaced relation along the length of the roller with the roller engaging the inner surface of the belts which form a round hay bale with the plates extending between adjacent belts and along the outer edge of the outermost belts to deflect hay from the area between the belts and preventing loose hay from accumulating interiorly of the belts with the plates forming a guide for the belts to retain them in proper aligned relation to reduce wear and maintain the belts in proper tracking relation around their guide structures during the formation of a round hay bale.